


Finale

by addicus_ace_of_gray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Series Finale, Supernatural - Freeform, The Empty (Supernatural), Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicus_ace_of_gray/pseuds/addicus_ace_of_gray
Summary: Castiel has told Dean his truth. Now it’s Dean’s turn, but will he have the time?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix it fic. It’s the first one I worked on seriously. It’s just part one, but please feel free to tell me what you think of it! :) 
> 
> Just as a heads up, I’m pretty sure this has been done before, so please don’t judge too harshly. Thanks a bunch!!

Billie was minutes away from breaking through the door. Nothing could stop her. I knew that; Cas knew that too. I felt hopelessness cloud my mind. I thought of all the people I failed. Sam, Charlie, Jack, but most of all, I failed Cas. That was the hardest part of this. I didn’t mind dying, but I didn’t want to drag anyone down with me. Least especially Cas.

“It was Chuck all along,” I said, the realization setting in. My brain was scattered as I panicked. The oxygen wasn’t going to my brain. I could hardly breath. “We should have never left Sam and Jack. We should be with them,” I choked.

I saw the fear and dread in Cas’ eyes. He was panicking himself, trying to find a solution to this when there was none. There was no way out of this. She was going to get through that door. We were going to die. I saw images of what she would do to Cas because she would have to kill him first. He was the angel. I would only be able to watch. We wouldn’t even end up in the same place. He’d go to the Empty and I’d go, who knows where.

“She’s going to break through that door,” I said, unsure how to deal with this sickening reality.

“I know.” Cas’ voice was like a whisper. It was like he was struggling with the words. I understood because I was too. How is one supposed to deal with the idea of imminent death? Death was quite literally knocking at the door.

“And she’s going to kill you, then she is going to kill me.” I was so tired. So so tired, but I still don’t want to die at the hands of Billie or Chuck. That would just give them another win, and I was sick of playing into Chuck’s hand.

“Cas I’m sorry.” And I was. I was sorry for everything. This was my fault. I was sorry for the way I have treated him for the last several years. I was sorry for the times I made him choose. I was sorry for the times he chose me. I was so beyond sorry.

“There is one thing that she is afraid of,” Cas’ voice had a hint of hope. It wasn’t a good feeling though. It was like it was a hope that resides by an explainable sorrow.

“There is one thing strong enough to stop her,” he continued, looking me in my eyes, his tears didn’t stop filling his eyes, but his hopelessness was replaced by determination, like he already knew what he was going to do. That scared me more than Billie.

“When Jack was dying, I made a deal to save him. The price was my life. When I experienced a moment of true happiness, the Empty would be summoned, and it would take me forever.”

No no no no. No please not now. Cas please, I prayed.

“Why are you telling me this now?”

I only was able to process bits of what he said.  
“I wondered what my true happiness could even look like….. because the one thing I want, I know I can’t have…...happiness isn’t in having, it’s in being, just saying it.”

He was saying too much for me to understand at once. I couldn’t wrap my head around it.

“What are you talking about man?”

“I know how you see yourself Dean. You see yourself as our enemies see you…...Daddy’s blunt instrument…..hate and anger, you think that’s what drives you……..”

Cas no. Please don’t. Please.

“Everything you’ve done, good or bad, you did out of love…...that’s who you are……...caring man on Earth…...selfless loving human being…….ever since I pulled you out of Hell…...changed me.”

His tears flowed freely. My head was pounding. I couldn’t breathe.

“Because you cared, I cared……….cared about you…….Sam…..Jack…..the whole world because of you.”

I never thought that my heart could feel this broken. Could be this shattered, but so selfishly hopeful.

“You changed me Dean.”

“Why does this sound like a goodbye?” Please don’t let this be goodbye.

“Because it is.”

No. No. No. No. No.

“I love you.”

There was silence for a minute. I hoped that maybe happiness wasn’t in just saying it. It was selfish, but I hoped and prayed that him just confessing his love to me wouldn’t be enough.

It was wrong, but I hoped this wouldn’t be complete without an, “I love you too.”

“Don’t do this,” I begged.

Please forgive me. Please don’t go. Please don’t please, please no.

Apparently my prayers went ignored because the Empty came any way as Billie burst through. It instantly consumed her.

It started to cover Cas too. Was this really it? Our last goodbye? No it couldn’t be. I still had so much to tell him. So much I wanted to do with him. I wanted to scream. What about Jack? What about Sam? Are you okay with leaving them?

He would be. I knew that. Sam and Jack are strong. They aren’t kids anymore. They don’t need a babysitter. They don’t need Cas. They don’t need me either.

I’m not sure if it was the lack of oxygen, but I had made up my mind. I was not about to let Cas die for me alone again. Never again. I rushed to him and gripped him tightly. I guess the Empty knew I didn’t belong there because it slowed it’s progression.

“Dean!” Cas’ panic grew. “Let go,” he demanded.

“Never. I won’t ever let you go,” I said.

“Please, before the Empty consumes you too.” He was sobbing, trying to push me away, but his angel mojo was gone, the Empty took that to keep him docile. I hung on tight as I could.

“No. I’m not letting you go. I’m going with you. You aren’t dying alone again. I cannot lose you again. Never again, Cas!” My own tears mixed with slowly progressing black goo of death, but I wasn’t afraid. I was with Cas. He has always been my protector. My angel. He deserved a life, if not a life, then I would give him my love instead. He deserved that much at least.

I planted a kiss on his lips, it was hesitant at first. Eventually his hands pulled my face closer and he kissed me back. I moved my grip to his waist as the Empty consumed us together.

I couldn’t breath at first, but I didn’t care. I would rather die from suffocating from Cas’ kiss than drowning in the Empty.

When Cas stopped so I could breath. I gasped for air. After I caught my breath, I looked around. Nothing, vast, infinite nothing. The only thing I could see was Cas. It was infinitely dark, and cold, but I didn’t shiver.

I let the weight of what we did settle in my brain. We won. I was with Cas, and not with Sam, playing out Chuck’s Cain and Able fantasy if I’m not with Sam. We finally said the biggest fuck you to Chuck’s plan. We finally had free will.

Once he let me go, he punched me in the gut and sent me three feet in the other direction. I doubled over, unable to breath.

“What have you done?” Cas’ voice was angry. “Do you know that you’re stuck here forever?” his voice boomed in the silence.

“I do, and I don’t care,” I said, slightly drowsy. I struggled to stand, so he came to me. He got on his knees, and I caressed his face.

“You should care!” he cried into the abyss. “What about Jack and Sam? What about the world? What about everyone? Why did you follow me here?”

I was struggling to stand, I was so, so tired. I needed to....tell him.....he deserved an answer. He walked to me. He was still crying. I smiled at him to let him know that I was okay. I was okay with this ending as long as I told him. He spoke his truth, it was my turn now. He looked down at me. He tried to manage a smil

“Do you know what happens now?” he asked, getting on his knees to meet me.

“No,” I yawned. “Tell me.” My body felt like lead.

“We sleep. Forever.” He looked at me. “No one will come for us. The only way out is if it lets us out, and I don’t think it will this time.” His voice a whisper.

“I figured that much Cas,” I said. “I need to tell you-“

“No,” said Cas. “No. I’m not-” a dramatic yawn cut him off. “-giving up yet. Not when there is still a chance that-”

“Cas. Stop,” I said, words getting harder. I wanted to panic. To tell him to shut the fuck up and listen, but my body wasn’t listening. I was so tired.

“L-listen. About before. I’m sorry,” I said, unable to keep my head up.

“You can’t fight it, can you?” his voice was warm, calming me against my will.

“No,” I confirmed only able to respond in one word sentences.

“I’m. So. I’m. So. So. Sorry,” I was struggling.

He laid my head in his lap. “I’ll watch over you,” he said, removing his trench coat and covering me in it.

No, I prayed. No, Cas I have so much to tell you. No. No .

I was drifting. My breath became deep against my will. My body no longer responded to anything I told it.

“Cas, I-” I couldn’t finish that thought. Cas please. You deserve to know. You deserve love. You deserve. You, I tried to pray but my head was going black. 

“I know.” He kissed my ear and whispered something. I’m sure it was beautiful, but I’ll never know.


End file.
